The L Word
by Jade Wu
Summary: Up until now, no single woman has ever managed to pin down Ranma Saotome. But that’s about to change. His parents wants him to marry Akane Tendo, the one girl who dislikes him. But there is a way to escape this unwanted marriage…thing is, do they real


**Title: **The "L" Word

**Author:** Jackie

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rated:** PG13

**Main Pairings:** Ranma/Akane, Mousse/Shampoo, Ryoga/Ukyo

**Disclaimer:** Man, if you think I own Ranma ½ then you've got a screw loose.

**Author's note:** I'm one of the latest recruit of Fanfiction.net and I don't think I'm that good of a writer. Nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy my fic. Before you leave, please be so kind as to send me a review. I accept flames and critizism, but mention your reasons as well. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story! (Sips soda and starts typing)

**Summary:** Up until now, no single woman has ever managed to pin down Ranma Saotome. But that's about to change. His parents wants him to marry Akane Tendo, the one girl who dislikes him. But there is a way to escape this unwanted marriage…thing is, do they _really _want to do it?   (AU)

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

Sixteen-year-old Ranma Saotome cringed as a timid brunette stood waiting in front of his classroom. He quickly plastered a smile on his face when she saw him, feeling pity for her. Dozens of girls (and that's only to put it mildly) were madly in love with him and vying for his attention. A really psycho girl named Kodachi Kuno even started a club for him! It often irritated him whenever Kodachi and her lovesick members stalk him. The only reason why he didn't yell "I DON'T LOVE YOU SO QUIT STALKING ME" in their face was because he felt sorry for them. He knew he could never return their love, and so he kept himself cool when Kodachi and his other _admirers_shower him with their affections. 

Ranma had to give her credit. The shy brunette was smart to talk to him when his fanclub wasn't around. " R-Ranma?" she stammered timidly. " M-My name is Reka Ochiai. I-I just wanted to g-give you this." She bowed her head (probably to hide her very red face) and handed Ranma a letter with hearts drawn at the corners. 

Ranma accepted it and nodded. " Thank you, Miss Ochiai." Then he walked into his classroom and sighed. He frowned at the letter, torn between throwing it into the garbage bin, or reading it _then_ throwing it into the garbage bin. 

It was then that a blue-haired girl entered the classroom as well. She seemed to be in a mad rush and accidentally bumped into him. 

Being an exceptional martial artist, Ranma managed to keep his balance. However the girl wasn't as fortunate and was on the verge of falling backward. Ranma's hands instinctively reached out to steady her. " Are you alright, miss?" he asked politely. 

When the girl raised her head, Ranma realized it was none other than Akane Tendo. He froze.

" Ranma! You pervert!" Akane slapped him.

Ranma fumed. " Hey, I was only trying to help! Sheesh. You ungrateful tomboy." 

Akane's red face now turned crimson. " Ranma…" she hissed in a dangerously low voice.

This was usually Ranma's queue to shut up and back off. But Ranma couldn't resist one last taunt. " It's not my fault that you're such a clumsy macho chick."

That did it. Akane's fist flew to Ranma's face.

" Akane!" 

Ranma and Akane turned to see Kodachi Kuno scowling darkly, outraged that Akane had harmed her precious '_boyfriend_'. " Akane Tendo, I can't forgive you for hurting my poor Ranma! You shall pay the ultimate price!" Kodachi cried.

Akane sighed exasperatedly. " Not now! I have a history assignment I have to pass up today or risk my grades."

" History assignment? What history assignment?" Ranma demanded.

Akane smirked. " Don't tell me you forgot to do Ms. Tsuzuki's homework?" She was really enjoying the worried look on Ranma's face. 

" Oh man," Ranma muttered. He was in cold water now!

*          *          *

Akane crossed her arms and smirked as Ranma sweat bullets. She watched as Ranma raced to his class, muttering something unintelligible. She had no idea why she enjoyed torturing Ranma. Was it because she hated him? No, she did dislike his teasings but never hate. So why did she like to quarrel with him?

She and Ranma's only comunication had always been through tauntings and fights. They just couldn't be "civil" with each other. Oh, they _had_ tried. Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo were friends, and had wanted them to unite their families by marrying Akane to Ranma. But their children just couldn't stand each other. However, throughout the years, they had managed to _at least _tolerate the other's existance.

" Oh man," Ranma muttered. He turned and ran straight to the classroom.

Akane was startled to hear someone giggling. She turned and saw Yuka and Sayuri, her best friends. 

Akane cocked an eyebrow at them. " What's so funny?"

" Nothing… It's just that you're probably the only girl in school who hates Ranma," Yuka replied. 

" Oh, I don't hate him. Not that much anyway," Akane protested. " I just dislike his teasings. So I retaliate by hitting him and hoping he'd learn his lesson, which he obviously hadn't."

" I think your anger is justified," Yuka agreed.

" Your parents still trying to matchmake you two?" Sayuri asked.

Akane crossed her arms stubbornly. " Well, if they try again, it won't work. I'll make sure of it."

" I don't know, Akane. Love is a very strange thing. It can happen to anyone. Even enemies." Sayuri sighed dreamily as she added, " Like Romeo and Juliet."

Akane had to chuckle. " Romeo and Juliet? Ranma and I? Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England."

" Yeah, that would never happen in a trillion years," Yuka said.

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. " It might…you never know."

Akane snorted. As if she would ever fall in love with that jerk Ranma. The very idea was laughable.

*          *          *

Shampoo watched Akane and her beloved Ranma doing one of their usual fights. Her violet eyes lovingly rested on Ranma, then turned hateful on Akane. 

Akane Tendo. She posed a threat to Shampoo. 

Shampoo sensed that despite their fights, Ranma was fond of the Tendo girl. And likewise could be said about Akane. But they hid their feelings behind insults and taunts, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge their true feelings for each other. 

Shampoo was happy of that. As long as they continued their fights, Shampoo had a chance at winning Ranma's love.

She opened her locker and smiled dreamily as she thought of Ranma and herself in a wedding. _Their _wedding. She would wear a beautiful white satin gown and cheery blossoms would adorn her hair. And Ranma…Ranma would look gorgeous in a tux…

" Shampoo!"

She grimaced. No, it can't be. 

" Shampoo!"  
  


" Not now, Mousse! Shampoo no have time for this!" Shampoo hissed at the nearly-blind martial artist clad in a white robe. She rolled her eyes as he kneeled down and offered her locker a banquet of roses. The dimwit.

" Shampoo, I love you!" Mousse declared. " Would you go on a date with me? Just once?"

Shampoo scoffed. The pathetic guy didn't deserve to go on a date with her. Especially since he was facing her locker! " No, Shampoo won't, Mousse. Now stop stalking me!" she yelled.

" It's because of Ranma, isn't it?" Mousse demanded to the locker.

Shampoo crossed her arms. " So what? Shampoo love Ranma. Shampoo no love you." How many times did a girl have to say "I DON'T LOVE YOU" until the boy gets it into his thick head? She wondered crossly as she glared at Mousse. Ever since they were young, Mousse had been chasing her, asking her out and etc. Countless times she had said _no_ and beat him up, but Mousse was a stubborn fellow. He wouldn't give up, even though he knew she loved Ranma. 

" If I defeat Ranma in a fight, would you go out with me?" Mousse asked seriously to the locker.

Shampoo rolled her eyes. " Sure. It's not like you can defeat Ranma anyway." 

" Don't be so sure. Farewell, my beloved Shampoo!" Mousse bowed to the locker and left.

Shampoo smirked. The idiot didn't even know he was talking to a locker. He would be easily beaten by Ranma. 

It was then that she noticed that the roses were lying on the floor in front of her locker. She picked it up, intent on throwing it into the garbage bin where it belonged…

*          *          *

Mousse hung his head as he walked into his class. 

Again, Shampoo had rejected him! It was infuriating, and if he had any sense or dignity at all, he would dump the idea of dating her right now and find another girl to love. The world didn't revolve around that selfish Chinese girl! She was mean, nasty, cruel, beautiful, enchanting, devious…

Oh, forget it, Mousse thought with a sigh. Who was he kidding? Shampoo would probably hate him forever! Yet…

He loved her, dammit. 

It was like a disease. It spread through his whole being whenever he saw Shampoo. She had the ability to make him feel happy when he was near her, even if she didn't know it. But with that happiness came pain and suffering as she sneered and rejected him. Was she worth all the pain and suffering she caused? Was she really worth it?

His heart answered _yes_.

Mousse had never known a woman like her. Or a love like the love he felt for her. It was all-consuming. Possessive. Obsessive, even.

He loved Shampoo so much that he wanted to hate her. He wished he could shake some sense into her pretty head that Ranma wasn't the right guy for her. He wished she would just give him a chance to see that he could be that right guy. He would do anything for her! Didn't she realize that?

As Mousse made his way to his seat, he cast a glare at Ranma (or at least he hoped it was Ranma). If it meant Shampoo would be his, Mousse would defeat Ranma…by hook or by crook.

*          *          *

Ryoga Hibiki groaned as he once again reached the post office. " This isn't right! I'm suppose to be at Furinkan High by now!" he yelled in frustration.

The postman looked at him curiously. This was the third time Ryoga had found his way to the post office. " Hey, kid, aren't you suppose to be in school?" he asked.

Ryoga sighed. " Yes. Can you direct me to Furinkan High again?"

" Walk straight on along this road until you see a junction. Then turn right and walk on until you see the school," the postman repeated for the third time.

" Thank you, sir," Ryoga said for the third time. He walked straight on then turn left into an alley. 

" Is that kid stupid?" The postman shook his head in disbelief. " I said walk straight on until you see a junction."

Of course, we all know Ryoga isn't exactly stupid. He just has a problem with his sense of direction. Anyway, Ryoga found himself even more lost than before!

" Darn, I'll never reach school on time!" Ryoga muttered.

His dark-green eyes lit up when he caught sight of a familiar Okonomiyaki restaurant. A brunette wearing a male uniform was closing the entrance. " Hey, Ukyo!" he called.

Ukyo Kuonji raised her head and smirked at him. " Oh, it's you, Ryoga. Lost again?"

Though Ryoga had his fair share of pride, he admitted, " Yeah. Can you lead me to school?"

It never failed to amuse Ukyo of Ryoga's weakness. His sense of direction (or lack of it) was rather funny to her. " Well, today is your lucky day. Follow me, sugar."

Ryoga smiled in relief. " Thanks. I've been walking around in circles."

" And I know you mean it literally," Ukyo said wryly. Ryoga was her closest male friend and probably the few who accepted her crossdressing tendencies. 

Oh, Ukyo had friends. Most of them males. She was more comfortable with male friends because they were interested in things she was interested in (sports, martial arts…etc). Girls, on the other hand, disapproved of her boyish personality, especially her taste in clothing. Ukyo liked to wear jeans, shirts and sneakers. She wore dresses once in a while, but she preferred not to wear them 24/7. She was a good cook as well (she owns a restaurant, hello?) and a neat freak. She was very beautiful too, so Ryoga was surprised to learn she had no boyfriend.

For many years, countless boys had asked her out. And every time she turned them down. It wasn't that Ukyo was a lesbian or anything (Ryoga once asked her that and her reply was to whack his head). But she had eyes only for Ranma Saotome.

Ryoga had no idea why Ukyo liked Ranma. True, Ranma was a strong martial artist, smart and good-looking. But Ranma was also rude, arrogant and a jerk. He treated Akane like dirt and hurt her feelings more than once.

Ryoga's blood boiled at the thought. He liked Akane (yes, in that way) and he hated to see her hurt. One of these days he would defeat Ranma and ask Akane out. That is, if he could have the courage to face Akane and ask her out…

Ukyo shared Ryoga's problem. She wished she could summon the courage to ask Ranma out. Dammit, if she didn't act soon, some girl would surely snag his attention. All her life Ukyo had worshipped Ranma from afar, hoping he would notice her. Well, no more. Next week was the Homecoming Dance. The night every teenager was waiting for. The night she would finally admit her love to Ranma.

But first, she needed to know how to attract his attention. 

She glanced at Ryoga. Well…he was a guy…even if he didn't have much luck in the girl department…

" Ryoga?" Ukyo suddenly asked. " What kind of girls do boys like?"

Ryoga blinked. " Huh?"

" What kind of girls do boys like?" Ukyo repeated.

" Well…I'm not sure if I'm the best person for you to ask that question, Ukyo," Ryoga said, blushing.

" Oh, come on, sugar! Surely you can let me in on your secret," Ukyo pressed.

" Well…okay. But each boy really have different taste in girls. Some boys like girls nice and sweet, some like them tough and strong. It's actually up to their interest," Ryoga said truthfully.

" Oh…" Ukyo frowned. " So…do you know what kind of girl Ranma likes?"

" I don't really know, Ukyo," Ryoga said after a while. 

Ukyo's frown deepened. " Hmm…" Then her face brightened. " I've got it! Ryoga, what kind of girl are you interested in?"

Ryoga's face turned crimson. " Err…well, someone like Akane, I guess."

" Akane, hmm?" Ukyo stared at Ryoga thoughtfully. Maybe, just maybe, Ryoga was the answer to her prayers. " Ryoga, could you do me a favor?"

" Shoot."

" I want you to teach me how to flirt with Ranma."

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (End of Chapter 1) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**


End file.
